


Fade

by lightwoood



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, F/M, Infinity War (Marvel Comics), M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Multi, Sad, Spoilers, i wrote this to cope dont judge, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightwoood/pseuds/lightwoood
Summary: MAJOR INFINITY WAR SPOILERSBucky had never imagined his death to be like this





	Fade

**Author's Note:**

> this is my unbeta'd way of coping with infinity war. It's probably shit and I never post anything I write but I felt the need?? idk. I am vvvv sorry

In all the times he’d pictured it, he’d never expected death to be like this.

 

And he’d pictured it many times. It was hard not to; he’d been a soldier nearly all his life. And as a soldier, there were times when nothing was going your way, and you thought to yourself, maybe this is where it all ends. And maybe sometimes you wouldn’t really mind so much if it was.

 

At first, he just felt faint. He really had expected it to hurt, but instead it was just a lightheadedness- a narrowing of the vision. It wasn’t uncommon for his head to do weird things sometimes- flashbacks, things of that nature were nothing really out of the ordinary. The fighting had stopped, rather suddenly, and Bucky took a moment to steady himself against a tree and breathe like the Wakandan doctors instructed him to do. Steve was a few feet to his front, Nat to his left, speaking in hushed, anxious tones. He didn’t need to worry them. He was a damn adult, after all, he didn’t need babying. 

 

But he wasn’t feeling better. As the minutes passed he felt...nauseous. Unstable. He couldn’t see- the world was fading away from him. He gasped in a breath, and stumbled forward a few steps. “Steve...” he breathed.

 

Steve’s eyes met his, and Bucky could practically see the blood drain from

his face. Both he and Natasha were on him in an instant, both babbling.

 

“God, James- what’s happening to him?”

 

“Buck- your arm...”

 

He looked down at his flesh arm numbly. He hadn’t noticed, but half of his arm had already crumbled away? How hadn’t he noticed? 

 

“Jesus,” he breathed. His knees buckled, and he was lowered to the ground between them. “I’m okay, really, I’m okay, don’t fuss...”

 

“What’s happening to him?” 

 

“I don’t know-“

 

“Thanos- did he do this...?”

 

“We have to fix him! We have to...”

 

“There’s no time-“

 

“Bucky stay with us. Stay with us, please, I’m begging you-“

 

“Bucky!“

 

Their voices were fading, about as quickly as he seemed to be. As he stared up at the sky, he could see the pieces of ash that used to be him floating up into the air and away.

 

The world was turning grey.

 

They were both touching him, holding him. He just wished he could feel it. It was amazing to him that they were there at all. The chances of dying alone had been high for most of his life. But here he was, being held by two people he loved.

 

They were still talking. He couldn’t understand them. “You both talk way too much,” he breathed. “It’s okay. I’m- I’m not scared. I’m okay. You’re here, that’s all. Okay? I’m okay...” His body was nearly gone. 

 

“I love you both, okay? Nat...? Steve...?”


End file.
